Another Story
by Co-Star
Summary: Num dia, ela decidiu que não suportaria mais a insensibilidade fria dele, e preferiu que se separassem. Mas seria mesmo possível viverem um sem o outro? Como lidar com o vazio, com a abstinência? Havia possibilidade de viverem uma outra história?
1. Café

–Heero, nós precisamos conversar. –aquelas palavras lhe chegariam ao ouvido como o mais abjeto ruído se não tivessem sido ditas pela linda voz dela.

Ele aprendera a ansiar por aquela voz como algo vital para si. Não se imaginava habitando outra vez o silêncio de sua vida se aquela voz se calasse. Seria uma espécie de tortura, uma fácil de impingir.

Viu ela hesitar, revirar os olhos, suspirar. Mas ele não reagia. Apenas esperava. Sua vida tinha sido uma muito sofrida, muito vazia até conhecê-la. Não sabia muito bem como expressar suas emoções, como mostrar o que pensava sobre tê-la consigo. Porque passara muitos traumas, acabara ficando insensível.

Por isso precisava dela. Quando tinha Relena por perto, as coisas pareciam mudar dentro dele e ao seu redor. As cores pareciam mais nítidas, a alegria parecia possível – e não uma ilusão como ele costumava pensar.

Mas ali, sabia o que provavelmente ela diria, via pelo constrangimento no rosto bonito que o evitava.

Já tinha passado por isso também, algumas outras vezes – era por isso que vivia sozinho.

Com voz clara e entorpecida, murmurou:

–Pode dizer, Relena.

Foi claro para ele que sua falta de rodeios deixou Relena ainda mais desconfortável. Os dois tomaram suspiros profundos, como se tudo fosse muito difícil. Ele tinha uma espécie de lamento aparecendo no olhar, mas aquilo não era suficiente ainda para definir se estava mesmo se importando.

–Sinto muito, mas não posso mais continuar como estamos. –ela explicou dolorosamente.

–Você quer terminar?

–Não sei, não sei, estou confusa… Mas não consigo mais, Heero, estou cansada de… seu jeito frio e seu descaso. Acho que, sinceramente, você não corresponde o que sinto por você. Me sinto mais solitária do seu lado ás vezes do que quando estou sozinha. Me desculpe. Tentei meu melhor para ver… se você reage.

Heero suspirou de novo, levou a mão aos cabelos como que para coçar a cabeça, pensativo. Não ia conseguir tirar os motivos dela.

–Sei que talvez não seja por mal, mas não consigo levar isso adiante mesmo. Preciso de um pouco mais de calor.

O olhar imparcial que ele lançava para o rosto da moça não se alterava em nada, acompanhava tudo o que ela dizia sem se esforçar em contradizê-la ou se justificar. Isso causou estranheza nela, entretanto.

–Você… nem ao menos vai dizer alguma coisa? Protestar…? –e uma evidência de choro surgiu na voz confusa dela.

Ele quase sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que quase franziu a testa, foi como se se dividisse incerto sobre como reagir, porque não tinha prática.

–O que quer que eu diga? Eu fiz o que pude. Não posso forçar você a fazer o que não quer. Se já decidiu assim, Relena, está decidido.

–Você não tem coração?

Ele não disse nada sobre isso.

–Não estou entendendo. –ela murmurou, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros.

–Nem eu. Como exatamente queria que eu agisse? Você vê, eu nunca disse não para você.

–Talvez esse seja um problema.

–Não me importo. Veja como você se sente feliz…

–Qualquer coisa está boa para você? Você não quer tentar me fazer sentir feliz?

–Você já não decidiu, Relena? Por que simplesmente eu faria você mudar de idéia?

–Porque é o que os namorados fazem normalmente! Mas está certo. Você não é normal, Heero! Acho que nem humano você é. Deve ser só um boneco, um brinquedo… –brigou com ele, contrariada, e dando as costas, foi embora, decidida a não regressar, antes que ele pudesse vê-la chorar.

Heero estalou os lábios e se sentou, um pouco cansado da tensão. Será que Relena estava certa? Será que ele não era humano e nem tinha um coração? Nunca antes tinha encontrado um motivo para procurar suas emoções – tinha perdido tudo isso em uma esquina qualquer da vida. E toda vez que experimentava alguma emoção, só lhe fazia mal – julgou não precisar delas.

Então, a única coisa que realmente acreditou ter no mundo como uma referência de sua existência, a única preciosidade que conseguira, caminhou porta a fora diante de seus olhos, descontente, deixando-o. Sempre acabava sozinho e vazio.

Não sabia decidir se sentia amor por Relena, embora fosse fácil ver que ela o amava. Às vezes quis saber por que nunca lhe disse não… por que, quando ela apareceu naquela noite, ele não disse não à curiosidade dela, ao assunto que ela iniciou, à fascinação que passou a sentir pelo mistério que via nele? Porque os olhos azuis dele tão profundos e intensos pareciam vazios e detentores de algum segredo, como se mascarassem algo. E ele pensou mais: por que, quando seus rostos ficaram perigosamente próximos demais, ele não disse não ao beijo que ela queria, mas por sua vez quis também aquele beijo? Não sabia explicar nada disso.

Heero tomou um grande copo de café puro com o mínimo possível de açúcar. Nem o gosto amargo mordaz da bebida criava rugas no seu rosto.

Foram apenas alguns meses. Ele nunca lhe dizia não, ela continuava presa nele, disposta a quebrar o gelo. Mas o fascínio foi acabando e a frieza contagiando-a. Beijos, abraços e palavras insípidas em conversas sérias não lhe eram mais o suficiente. O mistério dele era estranho e inexistente, pelo que lhe pareceu. E o que ela mais queria era fazê-lo vivo.

–Eu sou uma idiota! Por que achei que conseguiria fazê-lo entender meu amor? Simplesmente, não sei como posso lidar com ele, nem sei como suportei tanto… –ela disse a si mesma, lacrimejando pela calçada. –Acabou. –e consolou-se, parando em algum lugar para beber um grande copo de café.

–Acabou. –Heero disse para si mesmo, conclusivo. –Simples assim. Tão fácil quanto vem, vai. –suspirou. Julgou que tinha demorado para acontecer, entretanto.

E quando Relena tomou o primeiro gole, o gosto amargo e mordaz do café não lhe consolou, só lhe foi cruel, porque fez-la lembrar o sabor de Heero quando se beijavam. O amargor dele, quase sempre por causa do café, por mais desagradável que fosse às vezes, revigorava e provocava, dando uma sensação de plenitude emocional difícil tanto de descrever quanto de entender, até Relena admitia. E só Heero proporcionava isso.

–Vou sentir sua falta assim tão rápido? –reclamou, bebendo mais, a um grande gole então, fechando os olhos e deixando as lágrimas rolar. Ela ia descobrir então como era difícil esquecer de alguém do qual o coração ainda lembra muito bem.

Heero ia tentar fabricar um lamento que não sabia fazer, bem como tentar criar algo que consolasse tal. Ah! Se ao menos conseguisse! Mas mesmo pondo toda sua força nisso, não sentia tristeza ou qualquer outra coisa a não ser o vazio interno e derredor de si. Vazio. E só. E de tão vazio que era, nem explicação tinha – nem isso.

**Capítulo I - Café**

* * *

Boa tarde queridos leitores!

Estão surpresos em verem uma fic nova de minha autoria?

Eu também estou surpresa por estar escrevendo mais alguma coisa enquanto tenho tantos planos, tantas coisas por fazer.

Mas tudo bem, uma escapadinha não vai fazer mal nenhum.

Me deu vontade de por esse casal numa outra situação e contexto desde que eu ouvi o CD da Katy Perry milhões de vezes..

Baseei sem compromisso essa fic em algumas músicas dela. Agora, que avancei na escrita, a coisa escapou um pouco da inspiração original, mas continua bem legal.

E isso tudo quando eu estava crente de que nunca mais seria capaz de escrever fanfics.

Os capítulos são curtinhos mesmo. E a fic também é bem pequena. E já estou no final da escrita dela.

Espero que dêem alguma atenção para ela e me premiem com seus comentários, críticas, sugestões, dúvidas, agradecimentos, elogios, recados! Estou aguardando-os todos!

Beijos e abraços!

18.11.2008


	2. Abstinência

A rotina, ama má, ama boa, se encarregou que esquecessem um pouco do que passou.

Porém, para Relena só funcionava durante algumas horas a distração que a rotina lhe concedia. E no momento onde devia descansar, encontrava obstáculos para seu sono, pensamentos que obstruía qualquer que fosse o mecanismo do adormecer. Deitava a cabeça no travesseiro aconchegante, em meio de suas deliciosas cobertas e não demorava muito para ressentir o conforto envolvente dos braços daquele moço, do perfume que ele usava, mas que o identificava tanto que era como se fosse manifestação da sua essência.

Os detalhes, tão pequeninos, sem dúvida têm a maior importância apesar de seu tamanho quando comparados como o todo.

Heero vagava pelo ermo de sua mente vasculhando entre tanto escombro lembranças dela. O vento varria as fotografias mentais dos sorrisos, dos olhares e dos gestos, todos executados com a graça de uma dança. E uma música, que de repente ele passou a evitar, de repente tocava dentro de sua cabeça, mesmo que ele a rejeitasse, virando o _dial_ quando ela de repente começava no rádio.

Mas o café ainda tinha o mesmo gosto, ainda era mordaz como uma víbora, cruel como um murro. E o que ele evocava com seu bafo quente, como um dragão, eram sons de águas passadas de dias que navegavam velozes na correnteza do tempo, que só não arrastava Heero porque ele se prendera em algo que não queria soltá-lo.

Piscava demoradamente os olhos, chamando a tristeza para si, mas sem atrair nenhuma, só conseguia cansaço.

Algumas coisas ele queria lembrar, outras, esquecer. Não fazia sentido, mas também era sem sentido tentar pôr razões no que passava por sua cabeça – talvez fossem vestígios de sentimentos que não tinham forças para emergir. Ainda assim, tudo lhe soava estranho, desnecessário, inexplicável. Aquela incompreensão de si mesmo era fácil de explicar, porém – Relena.

Realmente, a moça tinha feito diferença em sua vida, que sem ela de repente era muito mais vazia do que antes.

Se ela soubesse disso, talvez ousasse tentar outra vez, mas queria acreditar que Heero não a faria feliz no grau que necessitava – triste engano. O tempo passava e tudo continuava do mesmo jeito, intocado.

O que nenhum dos dois havia percebido era que tudo era questão de prática.

Se ela queria sentir o que Heero não causava, precisava procurar isso, praticar.

E ele, o que queria? Não sabia, mas tinha aí o primeiro tema para sua prática. Era só ele começar tentar querer algo e praticar.

Atingido pela descrição de Relena, resolveu querer um coração. Não que realmente conseguiria um, porque tudo no seu músculo vital estava indolente demais para reviver por completo, mas se ao menos conseguisse algo…

Nem que fosse a falta dela. Pronto! Isso ele sentia, porque via o vazio de sua vida acrescido na ausência dela.

Um bom começo.

Se sentia falta dela era porque a apreciava, conseqüentemente a queria de volta.

Era mais fácil do que pensou.

Lógico que esse processo levou algum tempo.

Culminando então numa pergunta: afinal por que ela foi embora?

_Porque sou insensível. –lembrou-se.

E suspirou. E uma coisa diferente lhe subiu, uma que não sabia entender. Era um ódio, um bem acirrado, quanto à esse motivo e à esse erro. Foi um ódio desmedido, que ele descontou nas coisas de seu apartamento, e também em si, por cultivar tal sentimento negativo.

E Relena caiu naquela coisa de odiar amá-lo tanto, já que por mais que quis, não conseguiu encontrar a felicidade sem ele.

Será que isso significava que era feliz com ele? Talvez. Mas ele não demonstrava nada, soava como perda de tempo. E ela odiou aquilo de ter dado tanto e não visto nenhum resultado.

E ele odiou muito mais sua incapacidade de amá-la. E ele odiou tanto, tanto, praticou tanto, que de repente se viu odiando a ela, irritado por não tê-la mais consigo.

E ela, triste e perdida, não conseguia nada mais do que amá-lo e tê-lo próximo de si fazendo uso de cada lembrança armazenada nos pensamentos.

E seguiu amando-o tanto que, encontrando-o na rua, quase correu ao seu encontro. O que encontrou, porém, foi estranho.

O olhar frio era agora também mordaz como o café e seu descaso era maior que sua insensibilidade.

_O que você quer, Relena? –indagou, parando com desinteresse, irritado, porque a visão dela o lembrava quão vazio era e quão sozinho estava.

_Heero… como vai? –e intimidada por tanto, não conseguiu se impor.

_Se não tem nada a dizer, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

_Mas, Heero… –era incomum e não entendia o que presenciava.

Heero se afastou, bronqueado, deixando-a frágil para trás. Deixando-a para trás.

Ela nunca pensou em vê-lo se afastar. Enfim, ele tinha lhe dito não.

Por que tinha de ser desse modo? Vem fácil, vai fácil. E por mais que odiasse amá-lo, ainda amava-o. Sempre tão facilmente. Que ódio!

Que ódio! Ver aquela face, ouvir aquela voz! Ele quase perdia o controle.

_Não! –ela recebeu uma ativação desconhecida. –Não, Heero! –resolveu insistir, de tão atordoada. Buscou alcançá-lo, não soube bem porque, só queria confirmar o que viu.

_O que foi? Saia da minha vida, Relena! Eu odeio você!

Paralisada, o fitou, as costas largas indo para muito longe dela. Era mesmo verdade: Heero estava sentindo alguma coisa.

_Quer saber? Eu também! Te odeio, Heero! –ela gritou, no meio da rua, revoltada.

Aquilo não era para estar acontecendo.

Tudo aquilo era efeito da abstinência.

**II – Abstinência**

* * *

Boa noite!

Mais um capítulo de "Another Story"! Esse chegou rápido, não?

Essa fic está quase pronta, na verdade! ^^

Tenham certeza, Lica e winryyy queridas, que o final vai ser feliz! ^^

Mas acho que está na hora de eu fazer uma fic com final triste, sabe? Não tenho nenhuma assim! LOL

Espero que gostem do momento de abstinência dos dois… O amor é coisa de louco, não?

Não tenho muito a falar sobre esse capítulo… Não tem nada de muito especial nesse chap.

Qualquer coisa, me digam, ok? Estou curiosa sobre a opinião de vocÊs. Espero as reviews de vocês com ansiedade! ;)

Lembrem-se que esse texto é uma fanfic, e como tal, é apenas uma ficção que uma aficionada inventou para aumentar a lista de romances HxR na categoria de GW do FFdotnet! LOL

Beijos!

24.11.2008


	3. Ódio

Correram ambos para seus copos de café. Os maiores existentes. Os mais fortes. Os mais amargos. Exatamente como o ódio que nutriam. Ódio pelo quê? Perdiam-se. Ódio um do outro, ódio de si mesmo. Ódio – não adiantava nada nutri-lo – porque era uma forma doentia de amor. Além do mais, não fazia mal para o outro o ódio que direcionavam, mas sim para eles que guardavam o sentimento impuro e venenoso do amor ao contrário, mas igualmente obsessivo.

Que prazer se consegue em odiar? E qual consolo? Mesmo que o amor doa, castigue, atormente, é de consciência limpa que a pira sofre a fúria da chama que sustenta. Já o ódio destrói de dentro para fora, a pira macula a chama que era para preservar.

O ódio acaba na morte. Dupla. Irreversível.

Por um tempo seguiram odiando. Com intensidade se detestaram.

Relena rasgou as poucas fotos.

Heero destruiu tudo com o cheiro dela.

Um pós-guerra. Cada um proclamava sua vitória através do ódio, enquanto na verdade não houve nenhum triunfo.

E tudo o que odiavam era uma parte deles que não podiam destruir.

Ela pintou as unhas de vermelho, diminuiu o comprimento dos cabelos e resolveu deixar de ser boazinha.

Ele se afundou em seu trabalho, rejeitou tudo em seu derredor com a mais glacial das indiferenças, a ponto de manter um silêncio tão intenso até esquecer sua própria voz.

Enfim, estavam completamente infelizes.

E como o vaso mais frágil, foi Relena quem notou primeiro.

Já não se reconhecia. Como podia ter mudado tanto por causa de outra pessoa? Não era justo ou correto o tratamento que impunha a si mesma. Tudo por quê?

Porque o amava.

–Cara, você perdeu a única menina que servia para você. –Heero ouvia, tentando não levar em conta. Se fosse verdade, não adiantava mais. Já tinha decidido. Estava cansado de nunca dizer não. Afinal, foi escolha dela deixá-lo.

Era perturbador pensar nisso.

Porque não foi escolha de ninguém. Foi só um mal-entendido.

E o mais curioso era que o vazio na vida dele não se preencheu de ódio, mas o ódio criou mais vazio, só mais vazio. Ele tinha perdido tudo. Tudo por causa dela e por causa de si mesmo.

–Você está se destruindo. –ambos ouviam alguém achegado lhe dizer.

Isso não escapava da ciência de nenhum deles. Talvez por isso, reservavam-se ao orgulho de nada responder.

Pareciam crianças brigadas. Eventualmente fariam as pazes. Só que enquanto o momento não chegava para isso, separavam-se por birra mortal.

Tudo porque sentiam a falta um do outro e queriam mais uma vez estar juntos.

Mas havia um eco que perturbava os pensamentos deles e disparava sempre que de repente se cruzavam na rua:

–Eu te odeio!

Como mentiam bem um para o outro, mas consigo mesmos a mentira não colava.

Relena bem que tentou sair com outros homens. Entretanto, eram todos iguais, os mesmos tipos, os mesmos propósitos, a mesma obviedade. O único diferente era Heero.

Deitada encolhida, soluçando, tinha os olhos dele em sua lembrança como se estes a vigiassem. Era a primeira vez que a vida lhe parecia cheia de nada, vazia como um túmulo. E desde sempre estivera sentindo a falta dele.

Por que tinha sido daquele jeito? Ela, que decidira se separar dele por causa da insensibilidade dele que achava insuportável, simplesmente cometera um erro de decisão? Achou que seu amor não sobreviveria à frieza dele. Errou feio, de fato. Não somente sobreviveu à frieza, bem como à insensibilidade, ao ódio e à ausência.

Nada a fez deixar de amá-lo.

Incrível como ele era poderoso. Fez-la nas nuvens, fez-la nos destroços, fez-la sentir tudo embora ele mesmo não sentisse nada. E até o café amaro se tornara saboroso por causa dele.

Ele por sua vez via-se numa armadilha auto-imposta. Flashbacks indesejáveis o cercava cada vez mais e o ódio tão bem proclamado começou a tornar-se tédio. Tédio sim enchia o vácuo, mas ironicamente, enchia de nada. Um nada pesado difícil de carregar.

Deitado olhando o teto, bem desejava olhar o lado e ter Relena ali junto de si com um sorriso sonhador de quem vislumbra algo colorido.

Estava voltando para o estágio inicial – sentir falta.

Era um bom começo.

Embora não quisesse sentir falta, não podia evitar. Não imaginava que ela seria tão poderosa, a ponto de reviver tudo o que estava amortecido no seu coração e fazer crescer asas que antes tinham sido amputadas, de modo que o fez viver outra vez e não mais capaz de seguir sem identidade, deixando de ser um pássaro ferido.

Só que ainda havia um entrave – até nisso a influência dela era grande. Sem ela não tinha graça viver. Não adiantava viver do ódio, do isolamento, do mergulho no trabalho.

Algo mais, era preciso algo mais! Traga de volta os flashbacks, mas traga-os de verdade. Traga-a de volta para que essas lembranças possam assumir a forma de realidade. Por Deus, traga-a de volta antes que eu fique louco!

Um copo de café atrás do outro para acordar do pesadelo. E não funcionava. Não conseguia dormir, por sua vez.

Um vício para compensar o outro. E não funcionava. Só criava duas dependências. E a abstinência só desapareceria se satisfeita pelo que pedia.

**III - Ódio**

* * *

Mais um capítulo! Esse é um dos meus favoritos, na verdade.

Espero que estejam gostando!

Deixem suas reviews por favor, me contando suas opiniões!

Eu já terminei essa fic, muito em breve estarão lendo o final dela! ;)

Gundam Wing e qualquer personagem vinculado não me pertence.

Beijos!

03.12.2008


	4. Loucura

A abstinência mata e enlouquece quase como o uso da droga. Mas a loucura que traz, a perda dos sentidos, é às vezes mais cruel e efetiva. Porque a loucura da falta não tem nada de prazerosa como o barato da droga.

A abstinência mata e enlouquece quase como o ódio. Mas a insanidade que traz é mais longa e permanente, porque deixa suas seqüelas para vida toda. Enquanto o ódio, quando acaba, é de uma vez por todas. Tem esse dom.

Relena parecia estar em todos os lugares. Os olhos de Heero perseguiam involuntariamente cada cabelo loiro que passava na rua. Durante boa parte das viagens diárias de trem olhava a própria mão imaginando a dela na sua, comparando os tamanhos, sentindo o calor. Sorria ledo com o olhar perdido. Balbuciava o nome dela enquanto dormia. Perdia horas em devaneio buscando-a pelos labirintos de sua mente. Os detalhes que reunira eram os mais queridos nessa busca. Tentava reconstruí-la toda a ponto de conseguir acreditar que sua imaginação era real. E em alguns momentos, acreditava, a tinha consigo e falava com ela.

Sem ela, não era capaz de controlar a inquietude que o apoderava. E era ela mesma que causava tal.

Qualquer nome que parecia o dela o fazia alerta como um cão. Qualquer perfume que lembrava o dela o fazia ansioso de sua presença.

E quando a percepção cruel da ausência dela o apertava e feria, olhava sua própria mão, inconformado com a falta da mão pequena dela encaixada na sua.

Por que antes não percebera tudo isso?

Teve de perdê-la para dar conta de como era valiosa.

Relena sonhava com ele sempre e chorava quando acordava, feito uma louca. Estava morrendo por ouvir a voz dele, não sabia o que aconteceria se aquilo tudo não acabasse! Já tinha sofrido demais. Ninguém a conseguia entender. Não contestava.

Contemplava o céu pela janela enquanto perguntava-se onde ele estava, o que fazia e se ainda a odiava. Fazia isso a maior parte do tempo, por muito tempo. Quase sempre ficava pensando sobre como ele estava, ansiando ver-se próxima dele, entendê-lo, saber o que fazia. E estava louca por ouvir a voz dele outra vez.

Mais, mais! Nunca estava satisfeita, sempre poderia ter um pouco mais da sua voz, do seu olhar, de seu abraço.

Queria voltar para a segurança daqueles braços, a ser invadida pelo amargor saboroso daqueles beijos. Ela podia sentir o gosto deles com certeza, saberia descrever como se sentia tal qual estivesse sendo beijada por ele naquele instante.

Por que teve de ser tão gananciosa emocionalmente? Foi infundada na carência, por isso foi castigada! Será que tudo aquilo que sentia com ele não era na verdade o suficiente? Era Heero o que ela precisava, sempre foi. Para que mais calor do que daquele corpo? E bem ouvia o coração dele bater… Nunca o ouvia dizer não, esse era o modo dele amá-la.

E por que não dizer que ela tinha ganhado o coração dele? Assim, não precisava de mais nada.

Nem do fim. Nem de felicidade. Ela só precisava daquela loucura que tinha mal-interpretado como insuficiente e imprópria para suas necessidades.

–Mas sim, tudo do que eu sempre precisei foi você. Eu quero você.

Ela o queria. Ali e naquele mesmo instante. Nem que fosse só para ouvi-lo enfadado perguntar o que tinha acontecido, nem que fosse só para vê-lo quase sorrir. O quase já era o bastante.

–Venha para mim. Estou aqui. Louca e morrendo por vê-lo. Nunca jamais me deixe para trás! –falava sozinha, olhando a janela vazia, emoldurando o céu. Apesar disso, estava crente de que ele a ouvia. Tinha de ouvi-la, afinal seus corações eram conectados.

E morrendo por dentro para estar com ele, perdendo a cabeça pelo toque dele – receber a estática do tato como uma centelha de vida – ia mal seguindo os dias. De repente, se viu desmotivada e insensível por causa dele. Foi uma surpresa. A inversão dos papéis, ele tendo tantas emoções e ela perdendo todas as dela.

Relena estava certa de que só veria interesse na vida quando sentisse um beijo dele, como se precisasse de uma lufada humana de ar para que seu coração voltasse a funcionar no mesmo ritmo.

Isso só a levava a uma conclusão: era hora de começar outra história. A que passou não servia mais.

Mesmo em meio a todas as mudanças, ambos tinham forças enfim para recomeçar.

–Vamos tentar outra vez. –ela murmurou, com um quase sorriso, pensativa em tudo que devia encarar, mas ansiosa, sim, muito ansiosa – a única coisa que não a abandonava era a ansiedade.

–Eu posso fazer isso. –Heero garantiu a si mesmo, brandamente, com os olhos perdidos nem ele sabia aonde.

E tinham assim tratado com eles mesmos.

Foi num hotel requintado que se conheceram, cujo restaurante e bar eram muito bem freqüentados. As luzes baixas e aconchegantes criavam o clima perfeito para um bom romance, junto do piano tocado magistralmente por um artista conceituado.

Por isso, Relena decidiu retornar àquele lugar do princípio e sentar no mesmo banco diante do mesmo bar e pedir o mesmo drinque daquela primeira noite. Como se fosse um ritual. Não importava se parecia loucura. Era meio impossível separar o amor da loucura realmente, tampouco ela fazia esforço. Ria feito boba quando se perguntava sobre o que estava fazendo. Simplesmente fazia, como se algo a controlasse. Isso a fazia feliz, entretanto, e não fora exatamente o que Heero recomendara: que ela fizesse o que lhe alegrasse?

E ele a fazia muito feliz.

E ali, sentada reclusa e sozinha no bar cheio e agitado, olhando o copo reluzente de sua batida, ficou considerando se por acaso não estava à beira da sanidade mental. Pois falava sozinha e se iludia com rapazes que passavam pela rua usando um blazer ou certo ritmo de caminhar ou donos de cabelos castanhos, confundindo-os com Heero e tendo de pedir milhares de desculpas, enquanto nunca se perdoava por isso.

Inclusive, de vez em quando, a voz dele a visitava, a voz tão marcante e que ela queria tanto ouvir. Escutava frases, às vezes ditas sem qualquer ênfase, que ele entregava como que ao vento, mas que mesmo assim a tocava fundo no coração. O que ele dizia era como uma exalação da essência dele, como um perfume estranho que o distinguia de todos os outros seres no mundo. Seu coração perdia o ritmo quando se lembrava daquele som, tão rouco e consistente, tão charmoso e sedutor, e decidido, extremamente certo do que dizia.

Como um vento que tocava sua nuca, ela sentiu, ela ouviu, um sussurro quase sensual, embora o assunto da frase não tivesse nada mais que um conteúdo cotidiano:

–Boa noite. O lugar ao lado está ocupado?

Ficou assustada, não sabia ao certo pelo quê. Arrepios incontidos correram por toda ela. Devia estar ouvindo coisas. Mas aquela voz era inconfundível.

**IV - Loucura**

* * *

Mais um capítulo de bônus!

Não saiu bem como eu queria, mas não estava disposta a encompridar demais a fic, por isso, as coisas estão meio rápidas e resumidas... Espero que não se importem.

Me deixem suas opiniões, que são muito importantes!

Quero minhas reviews (aprendi com a Lica!)!!!

Beijos!

03.12.2008


	5. Amor

Heero também não dava muita atenção ao fato de existir nenhuma explicação à respeito do que fazia. Tinha certeza de que jamais iria àquele lugar novamente, por causa das lembranças que evocava. Mas, justamente por causa das lembranças evocadas, ele ia voltar ao hotel. Contraditório. Mas ultimamente havia desenvolvido um prazer engraçado em se contradizer. Queria se expor à tudo para poder reviver o deleite ignorado daqueles dias, comprovar que aquilo tudo aconteceu.

Era como se estivesse naquele dia outra vez. A sensação era ainda adversa, mesmo ao recordar. A postura correta no banco alto sem encosto a denunciava exímia dançarina. Era difícil não notá-la, linda e sozinha, no bar, como se aguardasse alguém que na verdade não prometera ir. Se realmente fosse como da primeira vez, ele não teria chegado e dito, como fez então ali:

_Boa noite. O lugar ao lado está ocupado? –sussurrou, como que por medo de ouvir sua voz, como que por medo de tocá-la e fazê-la agir de um modo que não gostaria de ver.

Arrepios correram por Relena ao sentir a voz dele provocantemente aos ouvidos. Ele nem precisava se esforçar, por natureza a voz dele provocava. Ela virou-se com rapidez para pôr e cravar os olhos nele, sedenta, faminta, e comprovar que não sonhava. E que alívio e, ao mesmo tempo, que choque a acometeu! Estava ali aquele rosto exatamente como se lembrava. Era como se fosse mesmo a primeira vez que o via.

Estalou os lábios, recompôs-se.

_Pode se sentar, mas estou esperando alguém… –murmurou para ele, como se o desconhecesse, a voz quase luxenta, externando uma elegância de orquídea negra.

_Esperando alguém? –perguntou em confirmação, com uma atitude debochada e desdenhosa. –Uísque, _on the rocks_. –pediu ao garçom ali próximo.

De esgueira ela o assistiu realizar as ações, bebendo da voz dele e da presença como de um oásis no deserto. E seguiu:

_Sim, acho que você deve conhecê-lo. Um rapaz alto, cabelos castanhos, um olhar arrogante e calculista, um jeito arisco, interessante, apesar de um tanto frio… –ela descreveu, afetada, provocando-o.

_Acho que conheci ele, pela descrição. Ele… é do tipo que atrasa? –perguntou espertamente, olhando-a fixo com os olhos que ela descreveu, e bebeu despojadamente um gole do uísque.

_Não. Sempre chega no momento certo. –admitiu.

Heero assentiu.

_Vim encontrar alguém também. –e continuou, ao mesmo modo dela. –Alguém especial. Nunca vi ninguém como ela. Ela me faz… sentir coisas. –com um pouco de paixão mal-disfarçada ele explicou.

_Que tipo de coisas? –isso muito a interessava.

_Todo tipo de coisas. Coisas que nunca pensei ou senti antes. Emoções, medos, ansiedades, ódios… Mas a coisa preferida que ela me faz sentir é amor.

Relena suspirou, desviando um soluço de emoção, para evitar o choro ou a falta de ar. Brincou com o canudo do seu copo, olhou rapidamente qualquer outra direção, tímida, só para devolver o olhar ao rosto dele e ter uma surpresa: ele lhe sorria com certa malícia charmosa irresistível. Impressionada, manteve-se em silêncio. Ele tinha mudado muito. Para melhor, era certo.

_E… não a odeia mais?

_Não. Na verdade, nunca odiei.

Relena assentiu. Tranqüilizou-se – sempre soubera que Heero não a odiava, mas ouvi-lo dizer garantia mais.

_Senti muito sua falta, Heero.

_Também senti. Foi a primeira coisa de todas que você me fez sentir.

Ela sorriu quase por inteiro, um pouco pensativa.

_Vamos… começar outra história. –ela propôs então.

_Sim, eu me sinto outro. –e sem qualquer hesitação, ele aderiu à idéia.

_Eu também mudei. –a moça alegou, embora talvez não fosse verdade. E sorriu lindamente.

Heero tinha aguardado aquele sorriso por tanto tempo, como se fossem eras atrás. Sorriu também, por sua vez, e tal expressão de sua parte ainda era um tanto inédita.

E decidiram ali, com sorrisos confiantes e intoxicantes que iriam escrever uma nova história, mesmo que não fosse completamente feliz, mas que desta vez, não teria fim. Não iriam desistir, não permitiriam que o outro desistisse.

_Nunca pensei que veria você sorrir assim… –Relena observou admirada e expressando diversão, Heero mostrou um olhar felino.

_É muito melhor poder sorrir ao seu lado, soa muito mais verdadeiro…

Ela riu, em bondoso espanto, como se não pudesse fazer jus a tal declaração elogiosa. E era mesmo incrível vê-lo sentir coisas e de igual forma provocar nela reações, algo que nunca julgara possível, embora estivesse acontecendo bem ali. Encantada, lançou-lhe um espontâneo olhar de ternura envolvente, mostrando-se pensativa, elevando-o a uma situação confortável e contentada.

É raro duas pessoas se encontrarem assim como fizeram, a ponto de serem imperfeitamente perfeitas uma para a outra. E eles eram, sentiam-se assim, porque as coisas enquanto separados simplesmente não funcionavam. Era como se estivessem incompletos.

Via-se fácil ali que pouca coisa é necessária para mudar uma vida. Dobre essa quantia insignificante e tem-se o suficiente para mudar duas. Ambos queriam as mesmas coisas, enfim as tinham na presença conjunta um do outro.

E apenas por se mirarem aquele instante, tudo parecia transformado e certo. O mínimo olhar era a cura de todas as dores. E na verdade, não eram eles que se completavam, mas eram completados por si mesmos ao aplicarem o que cultivaram um pelo outro, seja juntos ou separados – aquilo que aos poucos cresceu dentro deles e se tornou como uma dependência. Sendo assim, até ousariam trocar uma frase pequena como o pequeno frasco que comporta o melhor perfume e o pior veneno, que era representação daquela toxina emocional necessária para que vivessem.

Era tão pequena a frase, mas tão importante e tão difícil de dizer. E uma jovial palavrinha de quatro letras figurava como o centro das atenções como prima-dona, como soberana, ciente de todo seu poder, pronta para exercê-lo.

Tanto conteúdo para ser transliterado, personificado, simbolizado por tão diminuta palavra!

Era quase como dizer "objetivo", "verdade", "realidade". Tudo o que essas palavras exibem como significado é amplo e cheio de vida, embora sejam abstratas. Mas o interessante das coisas abstratas é que elas assumem a melhor forma de vida – vivem em nós. São seres, ora parasitas, ora simbióticos. Mas muitas vezes mais sólidos e reais do que "tijolo", "pão" e "cachorro".

E o melhor daquela pequena palavra é o fato de não se satisfaz apenas em ser estática – ela também pode ser um verbo, o que caracteriza mais vida à ela.

Ninguém vocalizou, mas mentalmente declararam:

_Eu te amo.

Ponto final.

**V – Amor**

* * *

Hello!

Esse é um capítulo um pouquinho prolixo de Another Story. Acho-o muito legal.

Pensei em terminar a fic por aqui, o que acham?

...

Mas na verdade, tem mais dois capítulos. Claro que vou publicá-los! São legais. Fazem a história acabar redondinha. Mas, vou publicar mesmo porque ficaram legais, mas por mim, por mim de verdade, acabava aqui! xD (Mas não sou quem manda na história? X_X)

Suss, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Gostei de todas elas!

Lica e winryyy, aguardo suas outras reviews com curiosidade!

Espero que continuem gostando dessa fic esquisita! xD

Beijos e abraços!

06.12.2008


	6. Vício

Um criou no outro um vício.

Precisavam-se mutuamente para seguirem a vida, dependiam um do outro para criar uma satisfação que os podia libertar de todos os problemas. Não precisavam de álcool, de heroína, de calmantes ou antidepressivos, só precisavam um do outro. Então, se o que tinham era um vício, ali estavam tendo uma recaída. O sofrível início do processo de desintoxicação não serviu em nada, voltaram a recorrer à droga que os capacitava de seguir em frente. E isso talvez não fosse saudável, mas sofreram tanto que não podiam entender onde a desintoxicação era saudável no caso deles. Se era para viver sentindo-se triste e sozinho, preferiam se drogar, sofrer de overdoses múltiplas – morrer de amor. Havia morte mais justificada e linda?

Era tudo muito confuso. Por mais incômodo que parecesse, entretanto, a confusão fazia parte. E não havia nenhum sentimento de culpa, só pura e simples unidade. Quão reconfortante. Era esse o efeito causado pelo vício.

_Posso pedir uma coisa? –e a moça expressou, um modo arisco.

Com um gesto de cabeça ele a encorajou a prosseguir.

_Me deixe ter certeza de que você é real, tanto quanto o que sinto por você.

_Quer uma prova?

_Um gosto. –ela ampliou por sugerir.

Não era difícil concluir o que ela desejava. Sua face brilhava com certa timidez manhosa, olhando com um pouco de provocância e charme, vendo um pouco de malícia pintar o rosto do rapaz.

_Uma viagem… –e ele descreveu usando a gíria, pensativo, lembrando bem que a única coisa capaz de abstraí-lo completamente do atribulado mundo exterior era o ato de beijar aquela boca rosa e bem-feita. A mente esvaziava-se completamente por perceber-se obtendo uma grande sensação de paz.

A história era outra, mas assemelhava-se em muito com a primeira. Quando viu seus rostos perigosamente próximos, não disse não, não ousaria, visto que desejava o mesmo beijo que Relena e queria aproveitá-lo como se fosse o primeiro.

De início, um ensaio, a respiração cadente serenada quase inexistente. O olho no olho e a disposição de se entregar. O toque leve dos lábios como uma preliminar, uma experimentação, algo para aguçar os sentidos e alvoroçar a dependência que jazia dormente por dentro. E a seguir, um beijo atrás do outro, coreografados como uma dança cheia de harmonia e intensidade, sem medo ou timidez, a paixão subia-lhes com a urgência de quem bebe um elixir para salvar a vida.

Mais! Mais! Mais perto, mais forte, mais profundo! Queriam muito mais, queriam drogar-se completamente um do outro, intoxicar plenamente seus sentidos, dando continuidade àquele vicio estranhamente indispensável e impossível de satisfazer. Mais! Acelerados, os corações iam como loucos, agitados, exaltados, entregues. O fôlego que faltava não fazia diferença, nem respirar era mais importante ou vital que os ardorosos beijos que por semanas esperaram inquietamente para serem trocados.

_Quero tudo de você… me dê tudo, eu preciso… agora… –Relena suplicou, era uma viciada frenética por mais, sua vontade crescia quanto mais fosse satisfeita.

Heero fez seu rosto roçar no dela, carinhoso, aspirando seu perfume e atiçando seus pensamentos, e a abraçou, colocando-a outra vez num lugar seguro, bem dentro da zona de conforto onde tudo era do modo que gostavam. Podiam passar o resto dos dias bem como estavam. E o tempo corria fácil daquele modo, não precisavam fazer nenhum esforço, e por isso cada segundo desfrutado do lado do outro era precioso e único, pois ia rápido sem promessa de regresso.

_Me dê… sua mão. –ele estendeu a dele.

Com vagareza ela pousou a mão na palma da dele, como se fosse uma frágil e fugidia borboleta. Ele prestava atenção ao formato, ao tamanho, ao peso – era tudo exatamente como se lembrava. Apertou aquela mão, tomou-a, beijou-lhe repetidas vezes, devoto. Relena o assistia com certo rubor nascendo na face pálida. Era difícil entender se era por embaraço ou emoção que tal cor lhe aparecia. Mas não ousou reprimi-lo ou reprová-lo. Sorriu, alegre, desfrutando certo orgulho de si mesma por ter dado a Heero algo mais que uma amiga ou uma namorada, pois estava certa de que havia presenteado-o com um coração.

O que ela recebia em retribuição lhe parecia muito justo, também. Porque o coração que dera à ele era usado somente para ser cheio de sentimentos bons e destinados somente à ela.

Ela tocou nos cabelos dele e os acariciou, surpresa quanto a maciez e leveza de tais. Sorriu mais largo, suspirou, serena, plena de grande placidez, alheia a tudo o mais, esquecida até do que vestia, da onde estava. Era tudo como um sonho bom, suave e motivador.

Viu quando ele se pôs de pé e propôs:

_Vamos dançar.

É tão bom quando tudo é fácil, simples e agradável! Tudo deveria ser desse modo! Era diferente do resto da vida. Ali, estava segura, protegida, confiante de que nada mais era preciso decidir.

Enquanto ele a guiasse pela música e enquanto ela dançasse com ele, tudo era extremamente desejável, e nada ou ninguém poderia perturbar a paz que partilhavam ali.

Estavam altos, bêbados, completamente intoxicados pela alegria de amar e ser amado. E a loucura interna que devia se aquietar apenas se alvoroçava mais, e a dependência só acrescia, conquanto estivessem unidos ali.

**VI – Vício**

* * *

Capítulo 6 de 7!

Enjoy!

Beijos e Abraços!

13.12.2008


	7. Overdose

_O que você vai fazer comigo? –num murmúrio inseguro e ao mesmo tempo preguiçoso, ela mais pediu do que perguntou.

_Vou te amar para sempre. –era difícil entender a simplicidade usada por ele para dizer aquilo, mas era impossível duvidá-lo.

_É suficiente… eu quero.

Ele sorriu. Quando estava com ela, tudo parecia invadido por um raio de sol sem medida e as cores se ressaltavam aos olhos. O tamanho de qualquer problema era facilmente superado pela deliciosa sensação de tranqüilidade e prazer que ela produzia nele. Nada era desagradável ou difícil. A maioria das coisas lhe soava dispensável, desimportante, tudo girava em torno do que havia ali no poder dos seus braços, na inundação de alegria que tomava seu interior e no sentido de viver que havia encontrado.

_Você imaginava que ia acabar assim? –ele considerou.

_Não. Tanta coisa aconteceu, me divirto com as surpresas. Você tem alguma para mim?

Viver mostrava-se extremamente deleitoso aparte do materialismo mundano e exigente, pois havia somente uma coisa pela qual zelar. Ele zelava por sua posse mais importante que obtivera a vida toda, zelava com verdadeiro cuidado, cuidava com verdadeiro zelo.

_Você está pronta para a overdose, Relena?

Intrigada, lançou-lhe um longo olhar. Ele sorriu, em pura malícia uma que pela primeira vez ela não conseguia desvendar. Ele ocultava alguma coisa muito boa dela.

_Quero saber o que é! –demandou, animada, e ele riu, afável. Às vezes ela considerava o poder de sua influência – tinha tirado água da rocha, lapidado um pedregulho em diamante precioso, transformado a água em vinho. Aquele sorriso que ele exibia ali era impossível meses atrás, era inimaginável tanto quanto inexistente, e aquilo a deixava espantada. O fitava, perdendo a leveza das expressões e tornando-se séria e contemplativa.

Ele bem notava o que ela pensava. A expressão de assombro e questionamento que a moça assumia diante do sorriso dele era-lhe ainda mais motivo de sorrir-lhe com ternura.

Reconhecia ser difícil acreditar que estava desfrutando tamanha paz em sua vida, tamanho contentamento. Não se reconhecia e mesmo seu apartamento sério e triste parecia cheio de vida. Era fácil observar todas as mudanças ocorridas, mas ainda assim era difícil para ele crer que tudo era verdade. Era uma vida completamente nova com sua própria história em andamento.

_Venha para perto. Vem… mais perto. –explicou, abrindo espaço para ela se aconchegar nele. Beijou-lhe o os cabelos loiros, aspirando-lhe o perfume doce. A pele dela tocava-lhe como se fosse feita de seda ou de pétalas de rosa, cheia de um calor morno e agradável de quem se sente completamente relaxado. A eternidade ali era realidade.

Pena que a eternidade convertia-se em fluxo de tempo num piscar de olhos.

Ele nem notou o tempo correr tão célere quanto um vento da mudança.

Acordou sozinho, a cabeça vazia, perturbada. Olhou o redor, nenhum vestígio dela. Teria tudo aquilo sido só um sonho? Estaria ainda preso pelas opções de odiar ou sentir falta de Relena? Que vida inútil seria essa então! Que tormento!

Saiu da cama, lentamente, buscando recompor-se. A sensação que tinha era de ressaca, mas não lembrava se realmente tinha bebido.

Olhou o relógio, era tarde, dez horas. Que dia da semana era? Sentia-se perdido, incomodado, onde fora parar a deliciosa letargia alegre da qual se lembrava?

O telefone tocou.

Ele odiava quando isso acontecia logo depois de acordar – estava mais rouco do que nunca e a cabeça doía só de ouvir o irritante barulho do aparelho, convocando-o impertinente.

_Alô. –disse devagar.

_Heero? Você está bem?

_Lena? –e estranhou-se por chamá-la daquele modo tão naturalmente. –Hm…

_Heero? Você está aí?

_Estou… Diga, Lena… –pelo jeito, não tinha sonhado com aquela noite no hotel ou com qualquer das outras lembranças que aos poucos estavam voltando para ele como ondas lambendo a praia.

_Já buscou o seu terno na lavanderia?

_Meu terno? Ah… –e olhou o redor para ver se descobria alguma coisa que o ajudaria respondê-la. A sorte foi que ali na mesinha do telefone estava uma nota de lavanderia indicando que a lavagem de um terno estaria pronta no dia dezesseis. –Que dia é hoje?

_Dezesseis.

_Não, vou buscar daqui a pouco.

_Certo. A que horas você vai me pegar?

_Não sei… –e não tinha atinado ainda sobre o que estavam falando.

_Heero, você tá legal mesmo?

_Ai, acordei agora, use palavras fáceis comigo…

Ela riu divertidamente.

_Muito bem… venha me buscar às sete horas, assim, dá tempo de chegarmos e conferirmos se está tudo certo para o jantar.

_Jantar? –e tudo veio de uma vez até ele, como um tsunami. Era hoje, então, o jantar de ensaio! Olhou a mão esquerda e reconheceu rapidamente a aliança no dedo. O casamento, que vinham planejando há quase um ano ia enfim acontecer no dia seguinte!

Ali se tocou de que muito tempo havia passado desde aquele dia no hotel, que muita coisa havia acontecido, e tudo foi carregando-o no gostoso efeito que a toxina do amor tinha sobre ele sem que realmente pudesse notar. O tempo passava rápido demais. Dali a pouco se veria envelhecido ao lado de Relena em algum lugar tranqüilo. Assim, a realidade surgiu num relance, estranha, mas lógica, sem todo aquele enfeite da droga. Sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou.

_Quase me esqueci…

_Não me surpreendo. –ela expressou, inexpressiva.

_Não quis dizer isso, eu…

Ela riu outra vez.

_Shhh, calma! Não estou condenando você! Às vezes, até eu me esqueço. Nem parece realidade. Estou muito feliz.

Ele sorriu, escutando-a. Nem precisava vê-la para saber qual era a expressão que usava a embelezar o rosto. O segredo entre eles dois era serem feitos um para o outro com receitas diferentes. Somente dois encaixes diferentes podem se completar, e por isso funcionavam tão perfeitamente.

_Você está pronto para a overdose, Heero?

**VII – Overdose**

* * *

Chegamos ao final da minha mini-fic! xDD

Eu sempre escrevo coisas tão grandes que posso até considerar essa fic uma oneshot que decidi dividir em capítulos para melhor compreensão.

Eu quis tratar o casamento ou a união definitiva deles como a overdose do vício de amar que eles contraíram. Mas outras interpretações são bem-vindas!

Deixem seus comentário e opiniões sobre essa fic! Ficarei feliz em recebê-los!

Obrigada por terem me acompanhado até aqui!

Beijos e abraços!

17.12.2008


End file.
